Not A Romeo And Juliet
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Ku inginkan cerita cinta, yang terindah bagaikan dalam dongeng. Bad Summary -Isi, Judul, Summary, semua ga nyambung- -Summary ngutip lagunya mbak Melly goeslaw- YunJae / Yaoi / DLDR / Two Shoot / GaJe.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Not a Romeo and Juliet.

Author : U Know Who

Cast : YunJae, Jejuko -slaap- and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Genre : Romance, acak adul, gaje.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Side A.

**Warning : Boy x Boy. DLDR. No Bash. No wars. No flame.**

**Attention : FF type boring, sediakan sendal untuk menimpuk Misscel diakhir FF -slaap-**

_Check it..._

Tidak pernah singgah sekalipun dalam benak Jaejoong. Bahwa kini ia dicari dan dihampiri oleh pria yang sangat terpopuler di kampus. Jung Yunho. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pria itu, memiliki wajah yang tampan, mobil mewah, dan kabar angin yang berhembus Yunho memang salah satu anak dari keluarga yang sangat terpandang di Seoul.

Lalu, benak Jaejoong berpikir dengan keras. Untuk apa Yunho dengan segudang ketenaran mencarinya. Bahkan pria itu tidak segan-segan memberi pemberitahuan resmi lewat selebaran yang disebar ke setiap mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi.

Kini, pria tampan yang bagaikan artis Ibu kota itu tengah berdiri di depan Jaejoong. Jantung Jaejoong nyaris copot saat Yunho mendatanginya di kelas. Ia melihat pada Yunho yang menatap intens. Pria itu hanya sendirian, tidak ada temannya yang biasa berada disekitar bagaikan body guard.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini?" Tanya Jaejoong polos, ia membenarkan letak tas yang tersampir di bahu kanan.

Yunho tersenyum, sedetik kemudian pria itu menjawab, "Kau yang bernama Kim Jaejoong, Bukan?"

"Ya."

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, sebentar," ujar Yunho, tanpa aba-aba langsung saja pria itu menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit panik karena pergerakan tiba-tiba yang tak bisa ia baca.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" Hanya pertanyaan itu yang dapat Jaejoong ajukan pada Yunho. Ia juga tidak bisa berontak dari pegangan erat Yunho pada tangannya.

"Ke suatu tempat," sahut Yunho dengan cuek dan membawa Jaejoong ke tempat parkir mobilnya berada.

Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong, sedikit mendorong Jaejoong untuk masuk dan segera menutup pintu. Pria itu juga bergegas untuk ke tempat kemudi. Lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Nyaris Jaejoong memekik, saat Yunho membawanya sekencang ini di jalan raya yang cukup ramai. Mulutnya ingin protes tapi, setitik ketakutan akan pandangan mata musang Yunho yang tajam, Jaejoong mengurungkan niat. Ia hanya duduk dengan perasaan yang was-was akan keselamatan di dalam mobil mewah ini.

Selama sepuluh menit, mereka sudah tiba di salah satu restoran ternama Seoul. Awal memasuki restoran ini mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar. Ini kali pertamanya ia menjejakkan kaki ke tempat semewah ini. Jaejoong bukanlah berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Keluarganya hanya biasa-biasa saja. Justru karena itu juga, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho mencarinya.

Sebelumnya, mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Jaejoong memang kenal dengan Yunho, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pria segudang prestasi dan juga ketenaran yang meroket di kampus? Semua orang kenal Yunho. Tapi Yunho? Jaejoong tidak yakin pria itu kenal dengannya. Bisa disebut mereka tidak kenal satu sama lain.

Maka dari itu juga, sebuah pertanyaan mendasar di benak Jaejoong ingin segera minta bebaskan. Kenapa Yunho membawanya ke sini? Jika Jaejoong adalah salah satu dari sekumpulan gadis, mungkin ia akan menjerit senang diajak Yunho ke restoran mewah. Tapi ia hanyalah seorang pria. Pria biasa dengan tidak ada sedikitpun bagian yang menonjol. Kecuali wajahnya.

Benar, wajah. Jaejoong kerap sekali disangka wanita. Parasnya yang cantik melebihi wanita pada umumnya adalah alasan orang sering salah paham dengannya. Apa lagi, ia mewarnai rambutnya menjadi blonde. Sangat menggemaskan dan cantik.

Sejujurnya bukan keinginan Jaejoong rambutnya berwarna terang dan mengekspose lebih wajah yang dikatakan bak barbie hidup itu oleh orang dekatnya. Ia selalu dipaksa ke salon untuk tampil trendy. Meskipun dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Untuk urusan yang satu itu keluarganya selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada penampilan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menatap wajah Yunho, ketika menduduki kursi yang nyaman di restoran ini. Mata besarnya terbelalak lebar kala mendengar pesanan yang disebut Yunho tanpa melihat daftar menu. Jelas, dari sini Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho sudah sering ke sini. Ia menunduk.

Rasa kurang percaya diri kini menghampiri Jaejoong. Jantungnya juga berdebar-debar kencang. Pertanyaan itu masih mendominan sistem jaringan otak Jaejoong. Tidak ada spekulasi yang singgah di sana. Kecuali, apa Yunho mengajaknya berkencan? Tapi itu sebuah pemikiran gila. Mana mungkin Yunho mengajaknya berkencan. Jaejoong tahu diri. Sangat tahu.

"Jadi, kau benaran Kim Jaejoong adik dari Kim Jejuko kan?"

Pertanyaan langsung ditujukan Yunho pada Jaejoong. Kontan, Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap musang Yunho yang sedikit meneduh tidak terlalu mengerikan seperti tadi.

"Hmm, ya," sahut Jaejoong singkat, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi selain menjawab seperlunya.

"Bagus, kau mengenalku, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Membuat senyuman manis merekah di bibir hati Yunho.

"Nah, mulai saat ini kau harus dekat denganku," ujar Yunho sangat percaya diri dan penuh keyakinan.

"Dekat denganmu? Kenapa?" Kebingungan jelas melanda Jaejoong lagi.

Bagaimana tidak? Tadi Yunho menyeretnya ke sini, kemudian bertanya tentang ia yang adik dari Jejuko. Sekarang pria itu meminta Jaejoong untuk dekat dengannya. Mimpi apa Jaejoong tadi malam sehingga Yunho mengajaknya menjadi dekat.

"Aah, kau tidak tahu? Aku pacar Jejuko."

Jaejoong nyaris memekik mendengar penuturan Yunho yang bagi Jaejoong, gila. Ia berdeham pelan, menatap lamat-lamat wajah Yunho yang berseri-seri. Kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati Jaejoong berucap, "_Nuna_, sudah mempunyai tunangan sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan pria itu sangat jelas bukan seorang Jung Yunho."

Musang Yunho mendelik lebar, seakan disambar petir di siang bolong. Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Tidak. Yunho tidak bisa menerimanya. Pria itu menatap tajam Jaejoong yang menunduk sedikit takut. Sedetik kemudian Yunho berdecak kesal. Perasaannya bergemuruh hebat. Panas menguasai diri Yunho.

"Bagaimana Jejuko bisa bertunangan sedangkan dia belum putus denganku selama ini," Yunho nyaris berteriak mengatakan itu. Tapi sebuah kesadaran bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang patut dilampiaskan emosi. Yunho menahan sebisa mungkin.

Ingin sekali Yunho menemui langsung Jejuko. Gadis yang beberapa saat tadi diklaimnya adalah kekasih. Yunho memang tidak berdusta akan itu. Setahun lalu, Yunho memang berpacaran dengan Jejuko. Hanya saja, Yunho tidak pernah menemui gadis itu lagi setelah tepat tiga bulan mereka berkencan.

Hingga saat ini, Yunho merasa harus menemukan kembali kekasihnya itu. Bagi Yunho, mereka belum putus sama sekali dan Jejuko masihlah berstatus pacarnya.

"_Nuna _akan menikah sebulan lagi," ucap Jaejoong polos.

Pemberitahuannya pada Yunho membuat pria itu kebakaran hati. Segera Yunho meminum air putih yang di sediakan. Lalu Yunho mengembuskan napas, kembali menatap Jaejoong dan berucap, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jejuko. Ayo aku akan mengantarmu..."

"_Nuna _sedang berada di Jepang dengan tunangannya."

Lagi, helaan napas berat dilakukan Yunho. Sungguh bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi. Disaat Yunho ingin benar-benar serius menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang masih dianggap kekasih. Gadis itu malah mencampakkannya. Setidaknya ini menurut Yunho. Tanpa sadar selama ini siapa yang mencampakkan siapa.

Hening terjadi diantara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jaejoong masih sangat bingung. Diam-diam ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana jeansnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati juga Jaejoong mengirimkan pesan teks pada sang Kakak yang ada di negeri Sakura.

"Kau harus membantuku," Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong dengan interupsi tiba-tibanya.

Segera Jaejoong menatap Yunho lagi dengan polos, keningnya terangkat dan bertanya, "Membantu apa?"

"Merebut kembali Jejuko dari tunangannya," jawab Yunho tanpa perasaan.

Kening Jaejoong terangkat. Sungguh, apa yang dikatakan Yunho benar-benar gila. Ia memang sempat kecewa tadi saat mengetahui maksud Yunho yang membawanya ke sini karena Jejuko. Tapi, setelahnya Jaejoong kembali sadar pada siapa dirinya dan juga Yunho. Hanya saja, cukup mengagetkan jika Jejuko pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho.

"Merebut Jejuko _Nuna _dari kekasihnya sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong dan terkekeh pelan karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelian yang menurutnya sangat menggelitik hati.

"Yaak, kau tahukan Romeo _and _Juliet?"

"Hmm, iya. Apa hubungannya?" Lagi-lagi Yunho menambahkan kebingungan Jaejoong atas pertanyaan tadi.

"Anggap saja jika cerita cintaku dan Jejuko seperti itu."

Sebelah kening Jaejoong terangkat sempurna. Benar-benar Yunho pasti sudah gila. Atau otak malu dan tidak berpikir dengan baiknya sudah putus. Jaejoong lebih tidak menyangka pria itu akan menempatkan kisah cinta yang sudah usang itu jadi Romeo _and _Juliet. Yunho gila. Itu jelas apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong detik ini.

"Yaak, sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ku ketahui. Sejak kapan kau berkencan dengan _Nuna_. Lalu bagaimana mungkin kalian berpisah, sehingga _Nuna _memutuskan bertunangan dengan kekasihnya itu. Kau berbohong tentang pernah berpacaran dengan _Nuna_?"

Mulut Yunho menganga lebar mendapati pertanyaan beruntun beserta tuduhan yang seolah memancing emosinya lebih membludak. Yunho mengerang pelan sebelum menatap tajam Jaejoong yang berekspresi datar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku menemuimu untuk meminta bantuan..."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Yaak, kau harus mau, atau kau..."

"Apa bagusnya menjadi Romeo _and _Juliet jika pada akhirnya akan menjadi sebuah cerita yang hanya perlu dikenang?"

Yunho memejamkan musangnya. Pertanyaan Jaejoong kali ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin mencurahkan segala emosi. Dengan sebisa mungkin menahan perasaan emosi yang nyaris meledak, Yunho menjawab, "Bukankah itu romantis? Pasangan selalu ingin kisah cinta mereka romantis layaknya Romeo _and _Juliet, kau tidak pernah berpacaran atau apa?"

"Kau tahu jika pada akhirnya keduanya mati, kan? Itu yang dinamakan romantis? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa pasangan terobsesi pada drama atau cerita seperti itu. Sejatinya jika kau mendalami sastra cerita William Shakespeare, kau pasti tahu itu sebuah tragedi bukan keromantisan!"

"Tapi mereka mati karena cinta masing-masing. Janji akan sebuah kesetian dan semacamnya, bukankah yang seperti itu lagi trend?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas. Yunho benar-benar pria yang gila atau sudah tidak waras, "Jadi kau ingin menjadi Romeo? Dan _Nuna _Julietnya?"

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Yunho, kemudian menjawab dengan pasti, "Tepat sekali. Dan jangan lupa tunangan Jejuko adalah Paris. Kau harus membantu Romeo merebut Juliet dari Paris."

Mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap selama beberapa detik. Ia nyaris tergelak dengan penjelasan Yunho yang tidak masuk akal. "Kau terobsesi pada cerita Romeo _and _Juliet?"

"Tidak juga, tapi aku tahu Jejuko sangat menyukainya," sahut Yunho dan begitu sangat tepat sasaran.

Tidak bisa Jaejoong pungkiri bahwa Jejuko memang penggemar berat cerita karangan William Shakespeare. Tapi itu karena Jejuko memang mendalami bidang sastra dalam mata kuliahnya dulu. Bagi Jejuko Shakespeare menggambarkan cerita itu sangat sempurna. Sebuah karya tulis yang patut diacungi jempol. Perasaan Romeo dan Juliet dalam cerita itu tergambar sangat dalam.

Karena itu Jejuko menyukai cerita itu bukan menyukai keseluruhan jalan cerita yang diberi judul asli _The Tragedy Romeo and Juliet_. Nampaknya Yunho salah mengartikan kesukaan Jejuko. Namun, dari situ juga Jaejoong merasa sedikit yakin jika Yunho benar-benar kenal dengan Jejuko.

"Jangan lupakan, di sana ada Rosaline. Apa kau lupa akan _cast _Rosaline dalam cerita Romeo _and _Juliet yang akan kau angkat?" Tanya Jaejoong cukup pedas namun tidak digubris Yunho dengan baik.

"Yang terpenting adalah Juliet, bukan Rosaline atau siapapun itu."

"Aku tetap tidak mau membantumu, Yunho," ujar Jaejoong kembali pada topik mereka semula. Jaejoong pasti gila jika ia harus membantu memisahkan Jejuko dari tunangan yang sangat di cintai kakaknya itu. Mereka sangat bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong membawa Yunho yang belum pasti kebenarannya apakah benar kekasih Jejuko.

Musang Yunho mendelik tajam, pria itu menatap pergerakan Jaejoong yang beranjak dari kursi. Pesanan mereka belum tiba, tapi Jaejoong yang bagi Yunho kunci satu-satunya untuk membawanya pada Jejuko ingin mengakhiri pertemuan penting mereka.

"Jae, kau akan jadi adik iparku jika aku menikah dengan Jejuko!" Ucap Yunho sedikit berteriak namun Jaejoong tidak peduli.

Jaejoong hanya melirik pada Yunho, sebelum melambaikan tangan dan berlalu dari Yunho yang mengeluarkan umpatan yang sangat tidak cocok untuk diucapkan pria berpendidikan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya yang baru saja menerima pesan balasan dari Jejuko. Ia sudah tiba di rumah beberapa jam lalu. Kakaknya itu sangat sibuk di Jepang. Selain calon suami Jejuko yang mempunyai bisnis di Jepang. Jejuko juga membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk menikah nanti di sana. Itu kenapa sang kakak satu-satunya itu terlalu sibuk dan baru membalas pesan teks adik kesayangannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berdering, dengan cekatan Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan telpon yang memang berasal dari Jejuko.

"_Jaejoongie, kau benar-benar bertemu dengan Jung Yunho?_"

"Hmm, dia membawaku ke restoran dan mengatakan dia adalah kekasihmu, _Nuna_."

"_Hah, gila. Pria brengsek itu masih mengakuiku kekasihnya. Joongie-ah, jangan pernah mau lagi jika dia menyeretmu secara paksa. Aku sangat kenal pribadi Yunho yang bar-bar._"

"Jadi benar, kalau _Nuna _adalah..."

"_Yaak, aku memang pernah berpacaran dengannya dulu. Tapi dia menghilang, mencampakkanku, lalu setelah aku sudah bahagia, dia ingin bersamaku lagi. Yang benar saja_."

"Eoh, dia mengatakan ingin merebutmu dari kakak ipar. Dia memang gila, bagaimana mungkin menganggap kisah cinta kalian seperti Romeo _and _Juliet, dan menempatkan kakak ipar di posisi Paris."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, masih ngeri dengan sikap Yunho yang aneh itu. Sedikitpun Jaejoong tidak berniat menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi tadi pada Jejuko.

"_Aigo, anak itu. Joongie, Nuna tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengannya. Nuna tidak ingin adik Nuna yang yeppo menjadi susah karena si brengsek itu_."

"Eoh, _ne Nuna_. Aku juga tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya. Walaupun Yunho adalah pria terpopuler di kampus."

"_Bagus, kau harus menghindari masalah dari si brengsek itu. Baiklah, Nuna akan pulang lusa. Kau harus hati-hati ne. Nuna menyayangimu._"

Telpon terputus. Jaejoong tersenyum manis, sekarang ia cukup mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Jejuko dan Yunho. Sedikit menggeleng pelan Jaejoong bergumam, "Jadi Yunho yang mencampakkan _Nuna_? Aiish dasar pria tidak berperasaan. Romeo _and _Juliet, hnnn dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang cinta."

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang _single bed._ Ia sedikit menerawang pada kejadian tadi. Entah, kenapa ia harus mengingat kejadian menyebalkan itu. Hanya saja, Jaejoong masih sedikit berharap bahwa yang di cari Yunho adalah dirinya bukan Jejuko. Namun lagi-lagi itu memang hanya terjadi di mimpi.

Yunho tidak mungkin mencari orang sepertinya. Dan semua sudah jelas alasan pria itu menemuinya dan bersusah-susah mencari keberadaannya di kampus. Jejuko. Jaejoong merasa tidak harus berhubungan lagi dengan Yunho. Ia akan mengabaikan pria itu kelak jika bertemu. Ya, seandainya mereka bertemu lagi tentunya.

.

.

.

Cuaca kota Seoul saat ini memang cukup terik. Jaejoong menyesal karena tadi melewatkan niat baik Junsu untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Sedikit menghembuskan napas berat, Jaejoong melangkah menuju keluar area kampus.

Ia berharap segera pulang ke rumah, berendam sebentar kemudian memakan _ice cream_ kesukaannya. Panas-panas seperti ini memang harus ditemani satu _cup ice cream_ yang selalu di sediakan orang tuanya di dalam kulkas. Membayangkan _ice cream_ di dalam mulutnya membuat Jaejoong benar-benar tidak sabar untuk tiba ke rumah.

"Kim Jaejoong."

Khayalan indah Jaejoong harus segera berakhir saat lagi-lagi suara bass milik Yunho menganggu indra pendengarnya. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, kemudian melangkah sedikit cepat sebelum Yunho bertingkah aneh-aneh lagi.

Benar, tiga minggu sejak hari di mana Yunho mencari Jaejoong. Pria itu bagaikan menempel seperti lintah padanya. Sebisa mungkin juga Jaejoong berusaha mengabaikan pria itu. Tapi, Yunho memang tipe pria yang tidak tahu malu. Tetap saja, Yunho selalu mengganggunya setiap hari.

Menanyakan kabar Jejuko, memaksanya untuk membantu yang sangat jelas langsung Jaejoong tolak. Hingga menitipkan hadiah-hadiah barang berharga pada Jaejoong untuk sang kakak. Jaejoong cukup jengah dengan kelakuan Yunho yang selalu terpaku pada Jejuko.

"Kali ini apa lagi Jung Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong cukup kesal.

Yunho memamerkan senyuman manisnya pada Jaejoong, kemudian merangkul akrab Jaejoong yang memang akhir-akhir ini cukup dekat dengannya.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau galak sekali?"

"Jika kau ingin membicarakan tentang _Nuna_, lupakan saja. Aku ingin segera pulang."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mentraktirmu ke _caffe _biasa," ujar Yunho sembari melirik Jaejoong.

Yunho memang kerap mentraktir Jaejoong selama ini. Hal yang dikatakan Jejuko agar Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho, memang gagal total. Sedangkan Yunho selalu berada di dekatnya setiap hari selama di kampus. Itu kenapa hubungan keduanya cukup akrab.

"Yunho, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Lebih baik Romeo kembali pada Rosaline dan lupakan Juliet," ucap Jaejoong. Entah ia sangat yakin jika Yunho ingin membujuknya lagi.

"Lama-lama kau ingin mengambil peran sebagai Tybalt di sini, Jae?"

"Aku tetap Jaejoong! Tidak berminat untuk ikut dalam permainan dan istilah konyolmu," jawab Jaejoong sedikit mencelos. Dekat dengan Yunho membuat perasaan Jaejoong kadang berdetak-detak tidak karuan.

"Jae, seminggu lagi," Yunho mengatakannya dengan lirih. Pria itu juga mendesah pelan dengan raut wajah yang cukup membuat Jaejoong iba.

"Seminggu lagi, _Nuna _akan menikah. Dan cerita Romeo _and _Julietmu juga akan berakhir. Maaf, Yunho. Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan _Nuna_."

Jaejoong sadar, ia cukup jahat karena selalu menolak membantu Yunho. Mau bagaimana lagi, dalam kasus ini memang Yunho yang salah. Seandainya pria itu tidak mencampakkan Jejuko, mungkin Jaejoong yakin Yunho akan menjadi calon kakak iparnya. Tapi, entah kenapa di sebagian hati Jaejoong juga merasakan lega, karena Yunho bukanlah kekasih Jejuko lagi.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum vow diucapkan."

"Kau ingin menjadi penjahat dan membatalkan semua itu? Jika iya, maka aku akan sangat membencimu, Yun."

Yunho terkekeh, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Perasaannya seakan diaduk-aduk sedemikian rupa. Terasa sakit. Tapi berdekatan seperti ini dengan Jaejoong membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Mungkin saja aku akan menjadi penjahatnya, Jae. Tapi aku tidak sanggup, seandainya mata besarmu menatapku penuh benci."

"Jangan kalau begitu."

"Tapi aku ingin. Jejuko, aku benar-benar mencintainya," ujar Yunho dan tersenyum kecut.

Jaejoong tersenyum hambar sebelum berucap, "Cinta, kau tidak pernah tahu makna cinta itu. Jika kau mencintainya kenapa kau meninggalkannya, lalu berjuang kembali dengan sesuatu yang kau anggap cinta?"

"Kadang, orang tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya itu benar atau salah. Ketika kesadaran itu dipahami, kau tahu ingin memperbaiki adalah jawaban dari semua rasa bersalah. "

"Kesempatanmu sudah tertutup Yunho-ah, carilah gadis yang lain dan..."

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau benar-benar mirip dengan Jejuko. Waah, coba saja kalau rambutmu panjang kau nampak seperti Jejuko," Yunho menatap intens wajah Jaejoong dan tersenyum tipis kala pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan hal yang sejak pertama kali bertemu sudah disadari Yunho.

"Kau orang keseribu yang mengatakan begitu."

"Benarkah? Berarti kau adalah versi pria dari Jejuko? Unik sekali."

"Kami saudara, itu wajar. Aiish aku ingin pulang saja. Ini panas sekali."

Jaejoong melepaskan rangkulan tangan Yunho. Entah kenapa ia sedikit tidak suka dikatakan mirip dengan Jejuko oleh Yunho. Ia ingin menggigit lengan Yunho dan mengatakan bahwa ia lebih segala-galanya dari Jejuko.

"Yaak, ayo kita ke _caffe_, aku akan mentraktir sepuasmu, ayo Jae..."

"Jaejoongie."

Panggilan seseorang pada Jaejoong membuat Yunho harus menghentikan kalimatnya. Musang Yunho langsung mengedar ke depan jalanan. Seorang pria tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangan pada Jaejoong.

"Aaah, aku dijemput Yunho. Sampai jumpa besok, _last _Romeo," ujar Jaejoong dan segera berlari ke sang pria yang terlihat sangat akrab.

Yunho menatap intens interaksi keduanya. Entah kenapa ketidak sukaan melihat keakraban yang terjadi antara Jaejoong dan si pria menguasai hati Yunho. Tidak suka, bibir cherry itu tersenyum dan untuk yang lain. Selama beberapa detik Yunho memejamkan matanya. Tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Side B

Gaje, absurd banget. Ini hasil badmood, karena ga ada kerjaan terciptalah ff ini. Sebenarnya konsepnya ga gini kemarin. Tapi entah yang namanya badmood ya jadi begini. Ga ada dikerjain juga dari pada bengong mending coret" asal kan ya :3

Semoga bisa dinikmati, Thank bagi yang udah baca, atau malah kasih reviews, makasih banget loh ya ~

EYD ga beraturan typo dimana" -bow-

Maaf kalau judulnya kacau hehehe english ketinggalan di London (?) -slaap- .

Misscel minta di slaaped sama bibir Changmin -slaaped- -kabur- :3 . -peace- .

**With Love ~**

**Misscel :) **

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Not a Romeo and Juliet.

Author : U Know Who

Cast : YunJae, Jejuko -slaap- and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Genre : Romance, acak adul, gaje.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Side B.

**Warning : Boy x Boy. DLDR. No Bash. No wars. No flame.**

**Attention : FF type boring, sediakan sendal untuk menimpuk Misscel diakhir FF -slaap-**

_Check it..._

Musang Yunho menatap nanar kepergiaan Jaejoong. Rasanya sesuatu dari dalam dirinya terasa sakit. Kecewa. Satu kata itu yang dapat Yunho proses dengan baik. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa harus merasa demikian. Tapi entah, Yunho tidak suka Jaejoong dengan pria lain.

Ketidak relaan akan itu membuat hati Yunho seakan memanas. Ia bahkan lupa akan kegalauan tentang Jejuko tadi. Kini yang menguasai pikiran Yunho hanya satu, mencari tahu siapa pria yang menjemput Jaejoong tadi. Ia ingin menelpon Jaejoong, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang tepat.

Yunho harus mencari jalan lain. Mungkin bertanya pada Junsu teman dekat Jaejoong tentang pria yang tengah dekat dengan Jaejoong. Sesungguhnya Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Hanya saja, kekesalan dan rasa yang ia artikan kecewa saat ini harus segera terobati.

Ia membalik langkah menuju ke parkiran. Ketika Yunho memejamkan mata bayangan Jaejoong muncul begitu saja. Ia memang sangat nyaman berada didekat pria yang berstatus adik dari Jejuko yang pernah dipacarinya . Tapi jujur, tadinya Yunho hanya ingin mengorek informasi dan meminta bantuan Jaejoong untuk mempersatukan ia dengan Jejuko.

Namun sekarang, pikiran tentang itu seolah tenggelam beserta sebuah asa yang ingin memiliki Jejuko lagi. Jaejoong, pikiran Yunho kini diisi oleh pria itu. Ia mendesah pelan dan bergumam, "Jaejoong, siapa pria itu?"

.

.

.

"Mooseok _Oppa _bilang, kau bersama dengan Yunho tadi," Jejuko langsung menyambut Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan yang cukup pedas.

Jaejoong sedikit kaget, kemudian mengangguk dan berucap, "Yunho hanya ingin mentraktirku makan, _Nuna_. Tidak lebih."

"Joongie, sudah berapa kali _Nuna _bilang, jangan dekati Yunho."

"Aku tidak mendekatinya, dia yang mendekatiku."

"Tapi kau selalu mau diajaknya berjalan-jalan. Joongie, _Nuna _hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kening Jaejoong tertaut sempurna kemudian menatap lamat-lamat Jejuko yang tengah mencoba memakai gaun pengantin di sebuah butik ternama. "Kenapa _Nuna _mengkhawatirkanku? Aku dan..."

"Pelarian."

Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang kakak," Maksud _Nuna _apa?"

"Astaga, Jaejoongie. Kau tahu kan, kalau kita selalu dibilang kembar pengantin dan identik? Kau pernah melihat dirimu di cermin dan memakai sebuah wig panjang? Tidakkah kau sadar Jaejoong, wajahmu itu adalah wajahku. Aku takut dia menyadari hal itu, aku takut Yunho mendekatiku karena obsesi gilanya yang..."

"_Nuna _berlebihan, dia tidak seperti itu. Lagi pula dia bilang sangat mencintai _Nuna_," Jaejoong menatap takut Jejuko yang menghela napas. Sedikit perasaan tidak rela ketika ia harus mengatakan hal yang diucapkan Yunho tadi.

"Cinta? Yunho tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang cinta. Dia terlalu arogan untuk mengakui arti cinta," Jejuko menatap Jaejoong penuh sayang.

Perasaan seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya begitu sangat dalam di rasakan gadis yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Jaejoong. Jelas Jejuko tidak ingin, Yunho hanya memanfaatkan Jaejoong sebagai obat sakit hati ketika nanti Jejuko sudah resmi menikah dengan sang tunangan, Kang Mooseok.

"Aku pikir juga begitu, tapi melihat..."

"Jaejoongie, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengannya."

_Deg_.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat ketika mendengar perkataan Jejuko. Kenapa Jejuko bisa berucap seperti itu. Bagi Jaejoong sesuatu yang gila jika ia menyukai Yunho yang mencintai Jejuko. Meskipun, kadang Jaejoong cukup sadar ia tidak suka ketika pria itu mulai membicarakan kakaknya.

"_Nuna_, bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir seperti itu. Aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya kasihan padanya yang selalu curhat tentang perasaannya padamu."

"Kau tahu Jae, cinta itu bisa datang karena terbiasa. Orang yang spesial akan mudah tergantikan dengan orang yang selalu bersama denganmu, itu jika dalam kasus Yunho dan kau, dia tidak mengerti benar-benar seberapa berartinya orang yang dia cintai."

Sesaat Jaejoong merenung. Yang dikatakan Jejuko dibenarkan oleh Jaejoong. Tapi bagi Jaejoong cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang mendalam di mana hatinya terus merindui seseorang yang ia cintai. Tapi, Yunho. Ia tidak merindukan Yunho sejauh kebersamaan mereka.

"_Nuna_, kau tahukan aku selalu ingin cerita cinta yang indah. Aku ingin selalu bermimpi menjadi tokoh utama dalam karakter _disney princess_. Itu menyenangkan, bukan dalam sebuah istilah tragis Romeo _and _Juliet."

Jejuko menggeleng pelan, sangat tahu bagaimana watak Jaejoong. Adiknya ini sedikit terobsesi akan sebuah cinta sejati yang ada di dalam dongeng-dongeng. Tapi, Jejuko paham, hal itu memang indah. Jejuko sendiri merasakan bagaimana Mooseok yang kaya raya, tampan dan sempurna bisa jatuh cinta padanya yang kala itu hanya seorang pekerja _part time_ di sebuah toko kaset.

"Romeo _and _Juliet, kau tahu kenapa aku menyukai cerita itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia memang tahu kakaknya menyukai Romeo _and _Juliet karena perasaan yang dijelaskan dalam cerita itu begitu sangat dalam. "Karena Romeo dan Juliet begitu digambarkan memiliki perasaan yang dalam, kan?"

Senyuman manis diukir Jejuko, gadis itu memegang tangan Jaejoong dan menjawab, "Selain itu, aku salut pada Romeo yang berani mempertahankan cintanya untuk Juliet. Dia tidak pernah sedikitpun mengabaikan Juliet. Selalu menemui Juliet meski keluarga mereka bersiteru. Romeo, pria yang dimabuk cinta, dan tidak pernah takut akan apapun, selain kehilangan Juliet. Kau tahu kan, Romeo dan Juliet bukanlah karakter yang _pure protagonis_? Dia melupakan Rosaline yang kala itu dia bilang adalah cinta pertamanya, dan mengejar Juliet karena cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan Juliet, dia sudah ditunangkan dengan Paris, tapi cinta pada Romeo tidak bisa ditahan-tahan."

Mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap sedikit kurang mengerti akan perkataan Jejuko, ia ingin bertanya. Namun kakaknya segera menimpali lagi.

"Jika Yunho menganggap kisah cinta kami yang dulu adalah Romeo _and _Juliet, dan menempatkan Mooseok sebagai Paris. Maka bagiku, Romeo-ku adalah Kang Mooseok, dan Paris adalah Yunho. Mooseok, dia dengan tegas memutuskan kekasihnya yang dulu demi bersama denganku. Sebuah pengorbanan yang tidak mudah dilakukan setiap pria. Lalu apa aku harus kembali pada Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dan mengatakan dia mencintaiku?"

Napas Jaejoong tertahan mendengar pengakuan yang cukup terlarang dari Jejuko. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Mooeseok rela melakukan hal demikian demi Jejuko. Tentu saja, jika ia menjadi Jejuko, ia pasti tidak akan mau menengok kebelakang bahkan sekedar untuk mengingat. Apa lagi, Yunho mencampakkan Jejuko.

"_Nuna_, jadi maksudmu..."

"Tiap orang punya kisah cinta masing-masing. Bukan seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Lebih manis dan indah dari itu. Dan Yunho tidak mengerti apa-apa, bagaimana mencetak sejarah tentang cinta."

Jejuko tersenyum, kemudian beranjak masuk kembali ke dalam ruang ganti pakaian. Sedikit menoleh pada Jaejoong di belakangnya, Jejuko berucap, "Kau harus mencoba pakaian milikmu, Jae. Mooseok memesankan kau stelan jas putih yang cantik."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan menjawab, "Akan aku coba nanti."

"Dan jangan jatuh untuk Yunho. Pria yang lebih baik dari dia banyak, Joongie."

Untuk kalimat Jejuko yang terakhir Jaejoong hanya menghela napas ringan. Entahlah, sedikit kurang suka saat Jejuko mengatakan demikian. Menurut Jaejoong, sejauh ini Yunho pria yang baik meski sedikit terobsesi dengan kegilaan yang diciptakan pria itu.

.

.

.

"_Nuna _melarangku bertemu denganmu, lagi."

Musang Yunho mendelik lebar saat dengan tegas Jaejoong mengucapkan kata yang langsung membuatnya gugup.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia takut kau menggangguku terus dan membuat nilai kuliahku menurun," jelas ini adalah alasan bohong Jaejoong. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya di depan pria yang dituduhkan Jejuko mungkin akan melakukan pelarian mendekatinya.

"Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

Jaejoong terdiam dengan pertanyaan itu. Jika boleh jujur Jaejoong menjawab tidak, asalkan pria itu tidak membahas tentang Jejuko.

"Mungkin, aku merasa..."

"Jadi kau terganggu karena aku?"

"Ya."

Musang Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain di _caffe _yang dekat dengan kampus mereka. Seperti biasa, Yunho selalu mengajak Jaejoong ke sini setelah jam pelajaran usai.

"Siapa pria yang menjemputmu kemarin?"

"Eoh?"

"Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan, dia tunangan _Nuna_."

Hati Yunho serasa lega mendengar itu. Semalaman hingga tadi Yunho terserang gelisah dan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Ada ketakutan dalam dirinya jika seandainya pria itu adalah kekasih Jaejoong. Yunho sudah mencari tahu pada Junsu kemarin, tapi pria itu mengatakan Jaejoong tidak dalam hubungan dengan siapapun. Cukup membuatnya lega. Tapi pernyataan Jaejoong tadi menghapus seluruh gelisahnya.

"Jadi dia orangnya?"

"Hmm, kau mau apa? Mooseok _Hyung_, sangat baik, dia bahkan mengetahui tentangmu. Kumohon Yun, jangan lakukan hal yang.."

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau dengannya!"

_Deg_.

Pacuan jantung Jaejoong seolah meningkat tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Ia menatap musang Yunho yang mulai tajam. Tidak mengerti maksud ucapan pria itu yang terkesan blak-blakan.

"Dia akan menjadi kakak iparku dengan resmi beberapa hari lagi."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak menyukainya"

"Karena dia tunangan _Nuna_?"

Sejenak Yunho terdiam. Entah dengan alasan apa Yunho tidak menyukai pria itu. Yang Yunho tahu, ketidak sukaan itu muncul dengan nyata saat melihat Jaejoong berdekatan dengan Mooseok.

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak suka jika kau juga dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Kau aneh, dia calon kakak iparku dan..."

"Aku bilang aku tidak suka ya tidak suka!" Sedikit membentak, Yunho berdecak dan menatap lamat-lamat Jaejoong yang langsung menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya.

"Maaf," ujar Yunho pelan dan lembut.

"Tidak masalah, _Nuna _mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau bisakan?" Jaejoong mengembuskan napas pelan. Ini adalah alasan ia mau diajak Yunho untuk ke _caffe _ini.

Tadi pagi, Jejuko mengatakan ingin menemui Yunho untuk mengurus urusan mereka yang belum selesai. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong sangat keberatan atas keinginan kakaknya itu. Ia tidak ingin Yunho bertemu dengan Jejuko. Ia tidak ingin senyuman Yunho yang selalu terpatri untuknya menjadi milik Jejuko.

Namun, Jaejoong sadar, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Yunho. Selain Jejuko mereka tidak mempunyai kepentingan apapun. Meski sudah sedekat ini, Jaejoong masih merasa bahwa Yunho mendekatinya karena sang kakak.

"Jejuko?"

"Hmm, kau pasti senang. Tunggulah, dia akan tiba sebentar lagi," jawab Jaejoong sedikit lirih.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya," Yunho sedikit kaget atas apa yang barusan diucapkan.

Kata-kata itu reflek begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya. Yunho menautkan keningnya, cukup bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengatakan demikian. Bukankah selama ini Yunho sangat berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang disukainya setahunan yang lalu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap cukup bingung Yunho. Ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang menelusup hatinya kala mendengar kata-kata itu.

Selama beberapa detik Yunho tergagap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, hingga sebuah kalimat yang cukup logis singgah di benaknya, "Aku tidak ingin hatiku sakit karena bertemu dengannya."

Hening, Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Perasaan yang tadi seolah hancur berkeping-keping. Ia terlalu berharap jika Yunho sudah melupakan kakaknya. Atau Jaejoong terlalu naif mengartikan hal tadi adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Jika kisah cintaku, ku sebut Romeo _and _Juliet bagaimana denganmu, Jae?" Hanya ingin memecahkan hening, Yunho berusaha menghangatkan suasana yang sedikit canggung.

"Cerita cinta yang terindah bagaikan dalam dongeng. Bukan seperti Romeo _and _Juliet," jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Dongeng? Kau suka dongeng apa?"

"Aku suka semua, tapi aku ingin mengukir sendiri kisah cintaku. Yang terindah, yang tidak ada satupun diceritakan dalam sebuah dongeng atau karya seseorang."

"Yang seperti apa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Belum menemukan seseorang yang bisa ku sebut, cinta."

Yunho tersenyum tipis, sedikit perasaan kecewa lagi-lagi dirasakannya, "Jika aku mengisi bagian dirimu yang disebut cinta, bagaimana?"

Nyaris Jaejoong tersedak minumannya karena pertanyaan Yunho yang tidak pernah ia sangka apalagi bayangkan.

"Aku hanya becanda, lupakan saja," ucap Yunho cepat dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah luar.

Musang Yunho sedikit membesar, sosok gadis yang selama ini diharapkan bertemu tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan Jaejoong. Sedikit syok menguasai perasaannya. Namun, ketika Yunho mengalihkan pandangan lagi pada Jaejoong. Ada rasa takut akan kepergian Jaejoong menelusup hatinya.

"Jejuko datang," ujar Yunho hambar.

"Hmm," gumam Jaejoong dan melirik pada Jejuko yang hanya berhelat beberapa meter darinya.

"Tetaplah di sini, Jangan pergi," pinta Yunho dan menatap lekat Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Tapi..."

"_Kajjima_," Yunho menyentuh tangan Jaejoong, ingin menggenggam jemari lentik itu. Namun sedikit sangsi akan pandangan Jejuko yang terlihat tajam.

"Yunho-ah, lama tidak bertemu," sapa Jejuko seraya tersenyum dan duduk tepat diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hmm," Yunho hanya mengangguk, sedikit melirik Jejuko lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong yang seakan serba salah berada di sini.

"Joongie-ah, masuklah ke mobil duluan. _Nuna _hanya sebentar bertemu dengan Yunho," ujar Jejuko, memerintah sang adik untuk menjauhkan dari Yunho dan perbincangan mereka yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

"Aah, _ne Nuna_," segera Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, perasaan tidak rela menghinggapinya. Apa lagi, permintaan Yunho yang menginginkan ia tidak pergi dari sini.

Setelah Jaejoong melangkah menjauh dari mereka. Jejuko langsung meletakkan _papper bag_ yang tadi dibawanya, "Ini semua hadiah yang kau titipkan pada Joongie."

Yunho diam, menatap sejenak pada _papper bag _dan menghela napas ringan. Lagi, perasaan aneh menguasai hatinya. Sulit bagi Yunho sendiri artikan apa ini. Harusnya ia senang karena bertemu dengan Jejuko. Tapi ia sudah berusaha mencari kesenangan itu selama beberapa saat tadi. Nihil. Yunho malah merasa sebaliknya.

"Aku mengembalikannya, karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu berharap terlalu lebih. Sebelumnya bahkan aku sudah pernah mengatakan pada Joongie bahwa..."

"Aku tahu," potong cepat Yunho, seolah tidak peduli akan apa yang dikatakan Jejuko. Ia menatap lamat-lamat gadis yang nampak terkejut karena penuturannya barusan.

"Aku tidak suka caramu yang menempel Joongie demi aku. Dengar Yun, bagiku hubungan kita sudah berakhir tepat ketika kau tidak memberiku kabar selama sebulan. Dan sekarang, kau tahu aku akan melaksanakan pernikahan beberapa hari lagi."

Yunho terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bukan sebuah rasa kecewa atau sakit hati yang ia rasa saat Jejuko mengucapkan hal terkejam itu. Ia biasa saja. Rasa cinta yang menggebu-gebu ia rasa pada Jejuko seolah menguap entah kemana.

"Hmm, ya," hanya itu yang bisa Yunho katakan. Otaknya terlalu buntu untuk berpikir memilah kata menjawab ucapan Jejuko.

Jejuko menarik napas pelan, menatap musang Yunho lamat-lamat dan berucap, "Kumohon, jangan datang kepernikahanku. Dan tolong jauhi Jaejoong aku..."

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku menjauhi Jaejoong? Apa karena kau kakaknya?"

Kening Jejuko terangkat sempurna, sedetik kemudian terkekeh. Cukup paham apa yang terjadi pada pria itu, "Jaejoong, aku tidak mau kau menjadikannya seperti itu. Karena kau tidak mendapatkanku, maka..."

"Ck, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku dan Jaejoong hanya..."

"Kau tidak menyadari dirimu Yunho-ah, sejak dulu kau tidak pernah paham apa yang kau rasakan dan inginkan. Kau terlalu naif untuk mengerti dirimu sendiri."

Gadis itu segera beranjak dari kursinya. Menatap sekilas pada Yunho yang bagaikan ditampar dengan kalimatnya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang duduk termenung sendiri.

.

.

.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, sampai detik ini kata-kata Jejuko masih terngiang jelas di benaknya. Seolah instrument yang menemani waktu sepinya. Ia masih mencoba mengerti makna kata demi kata Jejuko. Bagaimana mungkin Jejuko mengatakan tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri? Hal yang menggelikan yang pernah Yunho dengar.

Tapi, di bagian hatinya yang lain. Seakan ada sebuah pembenaran dari kalimat itu. Dan membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia menyedihkan. Selama beberapa hari ia juga tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Banyak hal yang ingin Yunho katakan pada pria itu.

Ia ingin menuangkan apa yang ia pikirkan pada Jaejoong. Tapi nihil, Jaejoong tidak ada di kelasnya. Pria itu menghilang bagaikan di telan bumi. Sudah puluhan, bahkan ratusan kali Yunho menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara seksi sang operator yang selalu didengarnya.

Ia mulai frustasi, bertanya pada Junsu pun sudah dilakukan. Tapi pria imut itu tidak tahu keberadaan Jaejoong. Dan kini, Yunho hanya terduduk sendiri di dalam _caffe _terakhir ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan Jejuko.

Pikirannya berkeliaran kemana-mana. Terutama pada Jaejoong, ia menepis kalimat Jejuko yang membuatnya merinding kala menghayati makna yang terselip di sana.

"Cinta..." Gumam Yunho, dan menatap nanar meja yang kosong tanpa secangkir cappucino ataupun Jus jeruk yang biasa Jaejoong pesan.

"Apa yang aku inginkan?" Tanya Yunho lagi, ia memejamkan matanya, jeritan teriakan dirinya sangat jelas ia tahu menyebut nama siapa. Sedetik kemudian Yunho menggeleng.

Lagi, bibir hatinya terkekeh pelan, ia melirik arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. sudah jam 8.45 pagi. Lima Belas menit lagi, upacara pernikahan Jejuko akan berlangsung. Benar, hari ini gadis itu melangsungkan pernikahan. Sedikit menimang-nimang keputusannya, sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari kursi yang diduduki.

Kaki jenjang Yunho berjalan sangat cepat keluar _caffe_, memasuki mobil mewahnya dan menjalankan dengan kecepatn tinggi.

"Maaf, Jae," gumam bibinya pelan. Ia sangatlah ingat larangan Jaejoong untuk datang kepernikahan Jejuko. Tapi, Yunho tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Ia tidak ingin merasa gelisah yang membebaninya nyaris sepanjang hari akhir-akhir ini. Yunho harus menuntaskan segalanya.

Selang beberapa puluh menit, mobilnya sudah tiba di sebuah gedung besar yang ia tahu sebagai tempat upacara sekaligus resepsi pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan hari ini. Yunho keluar dari mobilnya. Menatap ruangan yang terdengar sunyi dari luar.

Perlahan ia melangkah, perasaannya sangat gugup. Ia tidak tahu apa di dalam sudah terjadi hal yang besar. Tidak, Yunho tidak peduli akan itu. Sesuatu yang lain yang lebih ia pedulikan. Mengingat itu, Yunho semakin memantapkan langkahnya.

Cinta... Satu kata yang benar-benar baru ia pahami sekarang tengah menyerang seluruh sistem jaringan otaknya. Ia menghela napas, memasuki aula yang hening dengan hanya pembacaan janji sakral yang akan segera berlangsung.

Jadi, ia belum terlambat untuk mengganggu momentum penting yang akan dialami oleh Jejuko. Senyuman Yunho tercetak jelas dengan lebar, musangnya mengedar ke seluruh tamu undangan yang spesial untuk berhadir dalam upacara sakral pagi ini. Selama beberapa detik, musangnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Yunho menyeringai lebar, sebelum pria tua di sana berucap hal terpenting dalam upacara ini, ia mendahului dengan berkata sangat lantang, "Maaf Jae, aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu untuk berdiam diri."

Kontan seluruh mata menatap ke arahnya yang berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan. Mata besar Jejuko membelalak lebar, sama halnya dengan Jaejoong yang langsung beranjak dan berjalan menemui Yunho yang tersenyum puas.

Para tamu undangan menjadi sedikit bising, membicarakan Yunho yang tanpa etika menghentikan upacara sakral yang sedetik lagi akan berlangsung jika pria itu tidak bersuara.

"Yunho, aku sudah bilang kalau..."

"Aku tidak peduli jika seandainya mata besarmu menatapku penuh dengan benci, jika itu terjadi, aku ingin mengisinya dengan tatapan penuh dengan cinta, meski mati-matian aku harus melakukan itu."

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Deg._

Jantung Jaejoong berpacu dengan cukup cepat. Mata besar pria itu menatap Yunho yang tersenyum manis. Entah kenapa pria itu datang kemari, mengacau acara penting kakaknya kemudian berucap sesuatu yang seolah melenyapkan segala kerinduan yang ia rasakan beberapa hari pada pria itu.

Benar rindu. Rindu bertemu dengan Yunho, rindu mendengar suara pria itu. Rindu akan kegilaan obsesi Yunho. Rindu akan ocehan tentang Romeo dan Juliet yang selalu pria itu katakan. Rindu...

Kata rindu yang sulit untuk Jaejoong sangkali. Meski sudah berusaha untuk menepis jauh perasaan itu. Namun nihil, jika Jaejoong sendiri kembali Jaejoong merasa ke titik di mana perasaan rindu akan Yunho meluap-luap.

Jejuko, sudah menahan perasaannya. Mengambil alih kuasa akan dirinya selama beberapa hari. Tapi, hari ini ketika bibir hati itu berucap sesuatu akan cinta. Jaejoong tahu, rindu itu tidak bisa dipendam lagi.

"Apakah Romeo akan merebut Juliet dari Paris?" Pertanyaan yang Jaejoong tahu sangat konyol dilontarkan pada Yunho.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Romeo bertemu dengan Rosaline, sangat terlambat bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Romeo baru sadar jika dia telah jatuh cinta dengan Rosaline, dan tidak ingin kehilangan Rosaline."

Pandangan keduanya bertemu, memancarkan perasaan yang hanya keduanya mengerti apa. Seluruh tamu undangan, orang tua beserta kedua mempelai menatap was-was pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Namun, selama beberapa detik berikutnya, Jejuko tersenyum manis. Sangat mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi di tengah ruangan aula tempat akan dilangsungkan pernikahannya.

.

.

.

_**Fin.**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-

Well, gaje kan ahahaha -kabur- maaf yaaa ~ e.e

Ga ngerti ? Intinya Yunho bilang cinta sama Jaejoong. Udah gitu aja :3

Well, yuuk balas reviews udah lama enggak ngebalas -slaap-

**titisujume **: Apa msih bisa dibilang keren hohoho ancur beginie xD .

**ClouDyRyeoRez **: Yun kan obsesi mau jadi last romeo -slaap- Side B :)

**Shim JaeCho **: Yunho ga ngerti cinta, dan baru ngerti sekarang hehe ~

**jaeromone **: Ga juga ini gaje bingit e.e Jejuko udah sama mooseok ga usah sama Yunho xD . Ga usah cemburu deng di tampar soal cinta aja dia baru ngerti :v

**Lawliet Jung **: Hohoho udah sama adeknya kan xD

**rinayunjaerina **: Lanjut.

**Jung Jaehyun** : Ciieee pribahasanya ajiiiib xD . Cuma belum sadar karena sering bersama setelah merasa kehilangan barulah sadar.

**Guest **: sama" punya kok sebenarnya xD

**dheaniyuu **: cemburu tanda cinta xD hohoho ini udah side B

**Guest **: Bukan pabbo cuma naif :3

**Youleebitha **: Makasih sudah suka :) lanjut ~

**alby .chun** : Side B. Tadi emang TBC cuma gaya keren aja pke side A dan B.

**risza **: Ciieee eneng masih single, belum pernah jatuh cinta, tapi udah jatuh cinta sama si Last Romeo (?) -slaap-

**Guest **: Namanya Mooseok yang jemput jae -itu nama Yunho di drama night watchman journal- Yunho masih labil, makanya dikatakan ga ngerti soal cinta.

**Ai Rin Lee** : Hohoho bener banget itu xD -slaap-

**Minozme **: Update nih ~ gomawo ya udah mau review dan buat semangatnya :)

**misschokyulate2 **: ini masih keren ga ? xD

**Guest **: Ini lanjut saeng :3

**dienha **: Iya yun mabuk karena jejuko suka romeo and juliet xD

**Selena Jung** : Enggak dong, kan ga asik kalau gitu sad end ntar xD

**birin .rin **: Update nih xD . Yang lain beberapa hiatus dulu -slaap-

**yuu **: enggak karena ini romance aja jadi konflik datar cuma karena cinta ~ jadi ga akan nambah" cast gitu :3 .

**Dhea Kim :** Hahay sudah pindah xD

**nickeYJcassie **: Mooseok yang manggil dong xD .Aah unn diingetin masalah typo T.T itu mah tak terhindarkan padahal udah diedit T.T . Nah soal imbuhan 'nya' emang sengaja aku kurangin unn, anakku (?) si Ebby bilang kalau ffku banyak imbuhan itu, jadi aku perkecil menggunakan imbuhannya jika ga emang penting u,u makasih koreksi ya unn :D

jangan main demo unn ga kuat saya XD

**kimura .shiba :** Iya lagu infinite itu -slaap-

**min **: lanjut ~

**Yanie **: ikhlaskan saja yun dengan jae xD

**bee **: Makasih, masih keren ? -slaap-

**rikurijung **: sama" jatuh kan ~ hee iya ga bertepuk sebelah tangan emang ~

**YunjaeDDiction **: Sama" suka tuh xD jejuko cuma takut aja jj jadi pelarian ~

**mrs . jang **: Enggak berkumpul cuma iseng ~

**metacho137 **: next ~

**YunJae **: Mooseok itu ~

**akiramia44 **: iya belum sadar sama perasaannya ~ :3

**littlecupcake noona **: Enggak dong xD

**shipper89 **: Lanjut ~

**yoon HyunWoon **: Iya Two shoot ini

**Well, mungkin Misscel mau vakum sementara waktu, ada lomba bikin novel dari Gramedia, kalau novelku udah kelar mungkin akan ikutan di sana ~ -jiiaah- xD Kalau udah jadi soalnya baru di Bab 2, Misscel sibuk ngurus ff xD .**

**Maaf ya, lagian aku lagi pilek, flu, dan tenggorokan gatal, doain cepet sembuh yaa ~ **

**Moah mooah :* .**

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**With Love ~**

**Misscel :3**

.

.

.


End file.
